


Behind the Felt Curtain

by CassandraOOC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraOOC/pseuds/CassandraOOC
Summary: A glimpse of a few relationships between Crowbar and a few of his coworkers





	Behind the Felt Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).

_Clover and Quarters help Crowbar destress_

_ _

_Stitch gives Crowbar, in the words of the original request, a "welcome-home'and I'm-glad-you're-not-dead and be-more-careful all at once" fucking_

Crowbar is having a bit of trouble focusing on his meeting.

Stitch may have something to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the gift! I tried to fulfill all three requests of yours in different way. I was hoping to put more backstory before and around each image but I ran out of time... so I gave them each little labels instead.  
Also, I wasn't sure how to take the level of humanness for them, and sort of ended up with something... kind of midway?  
I hope you like it! <3


End file.
